A Smashing Time
by ShelPenguin
Summary: Hey! So this is just one of those weird things I think up! This is in Al's fourth year and while heading to Hogsmeade he has some trouble with grumpy Filch. This is a short summary but it's a funny story. Rated T just in case. PLease Read and Review :


**Hello. So this is just one of those weird things I thought up.. Again.. But this story takes place in Albus Potter's fourth year when he has some problems with Filch` that everyone thinks is funny. Well, except Al.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Smashing Time<strong>_

On December first, 2024 was Albus Potter's first trip into Hogsmeade during his fourth year. He had his two best friends, and fellow Slytherins, Scorpius Malfoy and Andrew Hernandez, ate their breakfast and put on their sweatshirts.

There was a group of about five people that was being scanned by Filch- who was even grouchier than his earlier years. They still scanned the students to make sure they didn't sneak anything out to sell, thanks to the Lupins/ Weasleys/ Potters, and to make sure that no Weasley Wizard Wheezes merchandise was snuck in.

When it was the trio's turn Rose, Ali, and Melanie had joined the Entrance Hall along with the other Weasleys including James and Lily. Scorpius was scanned first and then he gave Filch his permission slip to be checked off.

"Alright," grumbled Filch as he checked Scorpius's name.

Albus stepped forward and got a poke from the bar. He glared at Filch. Filch openly hated Albus with much passion. A few jabs later, but no actual scanning Albus gave him a look with high brows.

"Really?" he asked the old squib, sending a fresh glare. "Ya' old fart," he muttered under his breath.

Filch stared at him for a second and then whacked Albus somewhere where boys don't like to be hit as hard as he could with the scanner.

"Umph!" Albus nearly yelled in groan form, he went down with the hit and put his forehead against the stone floor. He saw Andrew and then Scorpius collapse to the ground in absolute hysterics. He could distantly hear James' and Fred's obnoxious laughter as well as very loud giggles from girls.

He groaned again and rocked his weight on one side and then the other, back and forth. After about thirty seconds of recovery he let out a long, ragged breath and looked up at Filch. He got onto his knees the next second and ripped the scanner out of Filch's hand and raised it threateningly.

There was a laugh that rushed over to Albus and it ended up being the Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom. He grabbed the scanner bar out of Albus's hand and gave it back to Filch gently.

* * *

><p>Albus sat in the wide, comfy chair of Neville's Hogwarts sitting area in the house part of his office. He had his right leg bent in the chair so the knee was past the edge a smig, and his left leg bent up in the air. His face was being slightly covered by his right hand as the elbow rested on the arm of the chair. Then, Albus's left hand gingerly held an ice bag to his groin.<p>

"Why am I here again?" he asked without looking up.

There was a chuckle and Neville replied. "I just think it'd be best if we talked to your parents about how you nearly hit Filch."

"No, you think it'd be best to tell my parents Filch whacked me in the nuts," Albus glared up at his professor, but since he had known Neville his whole life, he didn't really consider him different than he did when he was a child. Neville grinned nonchalantly.

There was a rushing of green and Harry floo'd in closely followed by his wife, Ginny.

"Who did what this time?" Ginny asked, not even seeing her son, but talking to her friend.

Neville grinned and nodded towards Albus.

"Al!" she exclaimed, rushing over to him when she thought he was hurt. "What- what happened to you?" she asked, repulsed when she saw his left hand's position. Harry stayed where he was but looked form his view and he bit down a grin when he saw it.

"This should be good," he smiled widely at his son, expectantly. Now Neville buried his face in his hand, his shoulders racking with silent laughter.

Albus sighed and answered his mum, telling the story that his dad wanted to hear and that they would soon be laughing at too.

"I was going to Hogsmeade and Filch was stabbing me with the scanner bar,_ repeatedly_," he added. "So I may have mumbled 'old fart' under my breath," Ginny gave Albus a reproachful look. "So the old git hit me in the nuts as hard as he could." Ginny kept her face straight because she was shocked for a moment. Harry was laughing and soon Ginny was aswell.

"Laugh all you want," huffed Albus irritated. "That old creep hits hard!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Any reviews?<strong>


End file.
